


What does ail my lord, my dearie?

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: И когда Артур падает на колени (она падает, смотрит, падает), и леди в воде, Леди Озера (беги, темная вода бьется о борта ялика, беги без оглядки) сжимает его руку (детские ладони крепко держат клинок), он понимает, что все предрешено. Не им, не отцом, не магами, даже не Вортигерном - водой и землей, камнем и воздухом, светом и тьмой, судьбой и ее свершением. Чем-то гораздо более сильным и вечным, чем человек или даже все люди разом. Все предрешено, и не Артуру спорить.





	What does ail my lord, my dearie?

Люси ( _ее печальное лицо обрамляют светлые кудри_ ) никогда не затрагивает эту тему - только изредка, поглаживая по волосам, пока Артур валяется рядом с ней на кровати и аккуратно вносит в книгу приход и расход, говорит, словно эта мысль периодически всплывает у нее в голове:  
\- Вот и хорошо, милый, вот и славно. От нас одни беды.  
\- И дети.  
\- Почти одно и то же.  
\- Эй, я был чудесным ребенком!  
\- Да, был, - она целует его в макушку, или в висок, или в лоб и мягко, светло улыбается.  
  
Артуру не так сложно найти того, с кем можно было бы перепихнуться - он молод, хорош собой, самоуверен, у него водятся деньги и есть определенный авторитет.  
Плосконосый Майк всегда не против ему отсосать, а если есть время и место - рад подставиться.  
Иногда Артур выбирается в порт, выпивает в харчевне рядом с доками, людной, темной - Кабан ужасно не любит, когда он туда ходит, считает, что небезопасно, так что Артур старается ускользнуть незаметно для друзей. Он замечает там шлюх - изможденных, хрупких, практически мальчишек, сломленных, больных, голодных, - но никогда не пользуется их услугами: ему нравятся мужчины, крепкие и сильные, такие, с которыми можно побороться за право быть сверху, и совсем отлично, когда они старше.  
Поэтому он замечает Уильяма сразу же, как только тот впервые появляется в борделе.  
  
Артур узнает многое, наблюдая за ним со своего обычного места в тени колонны.  
Скорее всего, он купец - не слишком богатый, но твердо стоящий на ногах и способный сражаться за свое имущество. Девочек он не обижает, разговаривает обходительно и весело, денег вроде и не жалеет, но в пределах разумного. Появляется раз в пару-тройку недель, в разное время, не всегда остается на ночь, но всегда носит с собой лук.  
Ниже Артура на полголовы, не слишком широкий в плечах, при этом жилистый и отлично владеющий своим телом, одетый чисто и просто, но не без некоторого изящества, Уильям вызывает у него желание, яркое и обжигающее. У Артура достаточно навыков и опыта, чтобы добиться желаемого.  
  
Артур задевает его плечом, проходя мимо, и ловит взгляд поверх кубка с вином - ловит крепко, надежно, так, что через полчаса в темном коридоре позади общей залы он уже прижимает Уильяма в стене, шарит ладонями под его одеждой, кусает в шею. Они дрочат друг другу быстро и сильно, не целуясь, но дыша в чужой рот и прикусывая губы, скрывая стоны, - свои и не свои.  
После Уильям поправляет одежду и смотрит на него внимательно, оценивающе; Артур упорно пялится в ответ и не стерпев, выразительно приподнимает бровь. Уильям фыркает, но наконец говорит:  
\- Уильям.  
\- Билли? - Артуру почти удается скрыть издевку, прозвучав по большей степени удивленно.  
\- Уильям, - произносит так, что Артуру остается только кивнуть и представиться в ответ.  
\- Арт? - а кто-то острый на язык, оказывается!  
\- Нет, Артур, - и что-то мелькает в глазах Уильяма, какая-то застарелая боль, или обида, или скорбь ( _взгляд у женщины печальный, безнадежный_ ), Артур не успевает разобраться, потому что Уильям уже разворачивается к нему спиной и уходит, бросая через плечо:  
\- Что ж, Артур, увидимся.  
  
Они и вправду видятся, даже регулярно. И не то чтобы Артур сплел Уильяму венок, как и Уильям ни разу не попытался поразить его тем, насколько хорошо он владеет луком, но как-то так получается, что Кабан перестает ворчать по поводу походов в порт, а Уильям начинает присылать записки с временем встреч, чтобы Артур освободил вечер.  
Раз на пятый или шестой они тискаются в сарае на заднем дворе борделя, и Уильям, прикусывая Артура за подбородок, шепчет, не отводя взгляда от его лица:  
\- Хочу тебя трахнуть, - и Артур глухо стонет, вцепляясь зубами в подвернувшуюся в распущенном вороте рубахи ключицу. У него подрагивают от возбуждения бедра, когда от сжимает пальцы на запястье Уильяма и тянет его за руку в дом.  
Он швыряет в Уильяма плошку с маслом и раздевается сам, быстро и неаккуратно; падает спиной на шкуры, сгибает ноги в коленях и разводит их. Уильям стаскивает с себя одежду, безотрывно смотря на Артура - и в глазах его то обещание удовольствия, которое Уильям, Артур уверен, обязательно выполнит. Он устраивается между бедер Артура, разводя их еще шире, позволяет уложить лодыжки себе на плечи, и жадно, мокро проводит языком от основания члена до головки. Артур закрывает глаза, не в силах смотреть, и оттого почти вскрикивает, когда Уильям подается вперед, разводя его ягодицы и принимаясь сильно, глубоко вылизывать между ними.  
Если говорить честно, никто еще так не ласкал Артура, поэтому он теряется в ощущениях, вертится под языком, стараясь продлить удовольствие, и не особо замечает, как Уильям его готовит. Он выгибается, принимая член в себя, и замирает на несколько секунд, переживая мгновение обжигающей, возбуждающей боли. Уильям смотрит внимательно, чуть покачивает бедрами, раскрывая, и когда Артур кивает, берет сильный, равномерный темп. Артуру кажется, что он может кончить в любой момент, словно ему не двадцать пять, а снова пятнадцать, - похоть накрывает его с головой, мешает дышать, видеть, перестать сжимать ладонями чужое лицо, притягивая к себе не столько для поцелуя, сколько от потребности прикасаться. Артур кончает, стоит Уильяму пару раз провести рукой по его члену и позвать по имени - и падая в марево наслаждения, он еще успевает подумать, что голос Уильяма, его высокий, гладкий, мягкий голос так ему приятен, так знаком, так напоминает ему о... Но в этот момент Уильям срывается на беспорядочные, судорожные толчки, кончая, стонет громко, бесстыдно прямо во вспотевшую, чувствительную шею - и Артура словно накрывает второй волной ( _поднятая копьем волна совсем светлая в темной воде_ ), вышибая из головы все лишние мысли.  
  
Когда черноногие вваливаются в бордель, а Артур понимает, кто именно прячется на его месте за колонной, у него не оказывается выбора. Как бы хорошо им с Уильямом не было, он не дороже Артуру Люси и девочек, и Кабана с Тощим, и единственного дома, который он знает. Смутная обида на любовника за то, что не доверился, хотя как раз Артур мог его прикрыть, маячит на краю сознания, позволяя почти беззаботно смотреть на то, как его заковывают в цепи и уводят.  
Дальше события несутся галопом, и мысли о Уильяме приходят к Артуру только в тот момент, когда привязанный к плахе, он внезапно думает - так ли погиб Скользкий Билл; обезглавили его или повесили, лишив привилегий, как простолюдина.  
Он прыгает в реку ( _женщина падает в темную воду, и падает, и падает_ ), и пока его везут неизвестно куда идиоты-спасители, натянувшие ему на голову мешок, он снова думает о Уильяме и его смерти и даже успевает смириться. Ну или хотя бы принять решение не вспоминать об этом в ближайшую вечность, пока не разберется со всеми навалившимися на него проблемами.  
  
Когда мужчина, стоящий против света, оказывается живым и невредимым Уильямом, Артуру кажется, что он не удержится и совершит что-нибудь необдуманное и неловкое, вроде прилюдных объятий, так что Уильям оказывает ему услугу, отвешивая пощечину. Артур честно не в обиде, тем более что он действительно выдал его врагу - не просто своего любовника, но и друга отца, соратника, оставшегося преданным Утеру даже после смерти последнего. Артур правда не в обиде, поэтому обходится одним-единственным, пусть и сильным, ударом под дых - и пинком под зад прямо в направлении пыльных мешков.  
Потом он хватается за эфес меча обеими руками - и _падает, падает, падает. "Беги, сынок!" - и женщина со светлыми, как у самого Артура, волосами, все смотрит на него, то ли из смерти, то ли из памяти, - глядит внимательно и печально, - словно хочет насмотреться впрок, а потом падает, падает (беги, беги!), падает на волну, поднятую копьем, прямо в темную воду, падает, смотрит, не отворачивается, беги!.._  
Артур просыпается от того, что его сильно встряхивают за плечи; он слепо вцепляется в чужие руки, живые, теплые, чувствует почти забытый запах трав, металла и пота, утыкается Уильяму в шею, пока тот набрасывает на его мгновенно замерзшую от ледяного пота спину волчью шкуру. Артур утягивает его с собой на лежанку - ему очень не хочется оставаться сейчас одному или с кем-то незнакомым.  
\- Страшный сон? - Уильям бормочет ему в висок, медленно, почти невесомо поглаживая по спине и плечам.  
Артур глубоко дышит его запахом, особенно крепким около подмышки, греется жаром его тела и не хочет отвечать.  
\- Каким был мой отец? - спрашивает он тихо, когда дыхание наконец успокаивается, и переворачивается на спину, устраиваясь плечом к плечу  
Уильям молчит какое-то время, а потом неожиданно - Артур не видит, но чувствует - усмехается.  
\- Отличным мужиком он был, - Уильям ерзает, укладывая руку под голову. - Здоровенным таким - ты еще не дорос, правда, и он заматерел уж после тридцати, да и воевал поболе. Красивый, черт, был, и знал об этом. Знаешь историю, как мать твою замуж взял? Так-то вот. И упрямый, боги, каким упрямым он мог быть, оттуда и храбрость его бралась, и терпение, и сила, и хитрость.  
Уильям медленно перебирает завязки на рубахе: пальцы загрубевшие, с потемневшими подушечками, виски совсем седые, в уголках глаз и у рта - морщины. Странно вот так разглядывать его в упор, не прикасаясь, и Артур задумывается о том, каким он был тогда, рядом с его отцом.  
\- Он очень любил брата. Очень. Он бы все ему простил. Наверное, кроме тебя, - он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Артура в упор.  
\- Я не он.  
\- В том и дело.  
Артур целует Уильяма, как он надеется, не слишком отчаянно, а просто глубоко и жадно - и бесшумно, им вовсе не нужно лишнее внимание. Лезет ладонями в штаны, стискивает ягодицы - и понимает, что между ними уже влажно. Артур чувствует, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбку.  
\- Что, Билл, ты и тут скользкий?  
Уильям сверкает глазами, ухмыляется и притирается своими бедрами к артуровым.  
\- А ты проверь.  
Тщательную проверку уже под утро прерывает девчонка с глазами зверя - просто входит в нишу, направляясь к костровищу, разводит огонь, повернувшись к ним спиной. Уильям почти икает от смеха, наощупь находя в полумраке одежду, путая свои вещи и Артура; натягивает под шкурой штаны и выскальзывает из постели, подмигнув. Артур медленно одевается, ожидая разговора, но магиня молчит, только подбрасывает в костер какие-то травы и тихо, гудяще напевает.  
Артур засыпает, снова проваливаясь в кошмар.  
  
В Темные земли они отправляются втроем: Уильям только чуть снисходительно похлопывает его по плечу, но последний взгляд, брошенный вскользь, полон волнения и тепла - и пробираясь по кривым, безлюдным, жутким тропам зеркального мира ( _беги, сынок, беги!_ ), Артур часто вспоминает его.  
В первую ночь после возвращения Артур долго крутиться в постели, не в силах уснуть; натягивает на голову и плечи одеяло и тащится к большому костру. Невидяще глядя в огонь, он в очередной раз прокручивает в голове план действий, когда на бревно рядом с ним кто-то опускается. Сидеть, привалившись побитым, саднящим телом к Уильяму, оказывается на удивление умиротворяюще, и даже важные мысли прекращают свою дикую пляску, а через некоторое время и сам Артур начинает клевать носом. Уильям подбрасывает в костер еще поленьев и поднимается, утягивая Артура за собой. Он укладывает его в постель, укутывает потеплее, сжимает напоследок запястье и тихо, но твердо говорит:  
\- Все получится, - и Артур верит ему.  
Особенно когда видит, как Уильям обращается с луком - и внезапно все его насмешливые мысленные фразочки про сплетенный на память венок перестают быть такими остроумными, потому что Артур очень, _очень_ впечатлен. А когда становится очевидно, насколько Уильям красуется, Артур затаскивает его в глухой уголок леса и становится на колени. Он прижимает его бедра к стволу старого дуба и берет сразу глубоко, наслаждаясь видом Уильяма, совершенно потерявшемся в неожиданном удовольствии. В самом конце Уильям дергается так сильно, что Артуру не удается удержать головку во рту, так что все его лицо и борода, даже волосы, оказываются залиты спермой; Уильям сползает по стволу дерева вниз, опирается на колени, - и слизывает ее с кожи Артура, одновременно расстегивая его штаны.  
Когда Уильям целится в Вортигерна, у него по виску стекает капля пота - и Артур, моментально вспоминая то, что случилось накануне, больше всего на свете в этот момент хочет остановить ее губами.  
  
\- Иди первым, - говорит Уильям, в глазах его вызов и привязанность, бровь рассечена, из угла рта сочится кровь, но меч из ножен он вынимает легко и плавно. - Пусть хоть кто-то выберется.  
"Чертов упрямый ублюдок", - думает Артур и обеими ладонями сжимает эфес меча.  
  
Сидя на постели спящего Блу, он ищет в усталом, печальном детском лице черты погибшего друга. Блу похож и не похож на Кабана, и из-за Артура он теперь не наполовину сирота, а совсем, совершенно один. А еще он - слабое место Артура, и вопрос времени, когда Вортигерн найдет и воспользуется им.  
Артур вспоминает Люси, ее улыбку, запах ее привозимых с материка духов, привычную мягкость волос под ладонью - и тот отчаянный, полный абсолютного страха взгляд, который она бросила на Артура перед смертью. Кабана, совсем еще пацана, пухлого и стеснительного, его слезы после смерти жены во время родов, его смех, когда Блу делал первые шаги. И рыжего мальчишку с дурацкой кличкой, сообразительного и храброго, так желавшего выглядеть взрослым и сильным, и его кровь на своих ладонях, и Бэдивера, кричащего его имя.  
Артур выходит из комнаты медленно, но чем дальше идет по темным переходам, тем крепче в нем уверенность, тем быстрее его шаги. Он стремительно пересекает порог, вываливаясь в предрассветные сизые сумерки, и замечает сидящего у выхода Уильяма с луком на коленях. Он порывается подняться, пойти следом, но Артур ошпаривает его взглядом, и тот остается сидеть.  
Утреннее сонное озеро встречает Артура глухим ропотом волн и почти теплым ветром; влага оседает на лице, и Артуру хочется, чтобы ничего этого, ничего случившегося не было, не происходило; хочется, чтобы это все оказалось сном. Он швыряет меч в воду со всем гневом, со всей обидой на несправедливую судьбу и хочет ощутить облегчение, но чувствует только гулкую пустоту, в которой в такт его сердцу бьется его же боль. Он идет по склону вниз все быстрее и быстрее, разгоняясь; и когда его мышцы горят, а ветер свистит в ушах, мысли, наконец, оставляют его. Он несется мимо деревьев, в полумраке похожих на чудищ из детских сказок, мимо зверей, птиц и существ, настоящих и магических, оставляя позади все свои привязанности, надежды, стремления и ожидания, всех тех, кто дорог ему - _был_ дорог; его ноги проезжаются по прошлогодней, скользкой от тумана листве, и он захлебывается непривычно чистым лесным воздухом. И когда Артур падает на колени ( _она падает, смотрит, падает_ ), и леди в воде, Леди Озера ( _беги, темная вода бьется о борта ялика, беги без оглядки_ ) сжимает его руку ( _детские ладони крепко держат клинок_ ), он понимает, что все предрешено. Не им, не отцом, не магами, даже не Вортигерном - водой и землей, камнем и воздухом, светом и тьмой, судьбой и ее свершением. Чем-то гораздо более сильным и вечным, чем человек или даже все люди разом. Все предрешено, и не Артуру спорить.  
Он медленно возвращается к лагерю, сжимая меч в онемевшей ладони, но отряд встречает его на полпути; Уильям спешивается и успевает подхватить Артура прежде, чем тот отрубается, так и не разжав пальцы, обхватившие эфес.  
Артур просыпается, лежа грязной головой у Уильяма на коленях. Из-под ресниц разглядывая, как тот почти бесшумно затачивает наконечники стрел, Артур лениво размышляет, что когда все закончится, Уильям точно никуда от него не денется. И что никто не заставит короля жениться, а из Блу выйдет отличный наследник.  
  
Тем сильнее ярость Артура, когда Подлый Джон сообщает, что мальчишка у них. Они обсуждают план, и Уильям громко возражает против той его части, в которой Артур отправляется на встречу с Вортигерном в одиночестве.  
\- Пойду первым, как ты в свое время предлагал, - прерывает его Артур. - Встретимся у трона.  
Уильям закатывает глаза, потом хмурится, смотрит внимательно ( _она смотрит печально_ ) и неохотно кивает.  
В последнюю перед битвой ночь они уходят из лагеря вдвоем, недалеко, но все же; Артур думает, что все уже в курсе, и его это мало волнует - просто хочется провести время хотя бы относительно наедине друг с другом. Земля еще холодная, одеяла - короткие и тонкие, а костер совсем невелик; но когда Уильям накрывает его собой, Артуру жарко. Весенний лес живет своей жизнью, где-то вдалеке кричит ночная птица, вторя человеческим стонам; звезды движутся на небосклоне, когда Артур запрокидывает голову, кончая, и треск веток в костре убаюкивает его до самого утра.  
  
Они действительно встречаются у трона: Артура немного пошатывает, и он садится, чтобы унять головокружение и дурацкую слабость в коленях, взглядом выискивая в толпе, ворвавшейся в залу, девчонку со звериными глазами - она точно может помочь. И только когда отряд, воин за воином, начинает опускаться на колени, почтительно склоняя головы, Артур понимает, что сидит на троне; он растерянно смотрит на ухмыляющегося Уильяма, притаившегося - снова - в тени возле колонны, на ничуть не удивленного Персиваля, на недовольного Бэдивера - и закрыв глаза ( _она так и не закрывает глаза, падая_ ), откидывается на парчовую спинку.  
  
\- Ты рыцарь по крови, наследник престола по праву рождения, истинный король, - Артур кивает на каждую фразу, отмывая руки от смолы в чаше с теплой водой. - Тебя не надо посвящать в рыцари.  
Кончиком кинжала Артур соскабливает последний липкий след, споласкивает ладони и вытирает их, неспешно поворачиваясь к кровати. Уильям откладывает бумаги, которые просматривал перед сном, и поднимает взгляд на Артура.  
\- Надо, Уильям, - он ведет влажной тканью по затылку, склоняя голову и пряча лицо. - Мне надо.  
\- Все еще сомневаешься?  
Артур неопределенно пожимает плечами, подходя к кровати и устраиваясь на своей стороне; Уильям хмыкает, но больше ни о чем не спрашивает, сползая по подушкам ниже. Они устраиваются на боку, лицом к лицу, и Артур наконец тихо спрашивает, подложив ладонь под щеку и глядя Уильяму в глаза:  
\- Ты окажешь мне честь?  
  
Артур не в первый раз стоит перед Уильямом на коленях; взволнован он все же чуть больше, чем обычно.  
\- Мой король, - говорит Уильям, кривя губы в ласковой, полной тепла усмешке, касаясь его плеча мечом. - Король Артур.  
Его мягкий голос полон торжественности и совсем немного - тоски, поэтому прежде чем взять ( _из тьмы, из воды, из камня, из собственной плоти и крови_ ) из его ладоней Экскалибур, чтобы поднять его над своей ( _не своей, коронованной, королевской_ ) головой, Артур успевает самодовольно шепнуть:  
\- Сегодня ночью я твой король, - и заметить, как Уильям тихо смеется себе под нос.


End file.
